


The Bromance Blossoms

by RedCheshire



Series: Holland Far From Bone [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bromance to Romance, Exploration, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCheshire/pseuds/RedCheshire
Summary: Tom and Jake are rehearsing lines in Jake's hotel room...and their bromance moves to a new level.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story in which sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted; it is no way based on true events or the sexuality of any of the persons mentioned.  
> If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.
> 
> Comments, feedback, and ideas can be emailed to: red.cheshire@yahoo.com  
> Follow me on Instagram @redcheshire

"Hey Jake - are you ready?"  
Tom Holland stepped through the door separating his room with Jake Gyllenhaal's; the two had adjoining rooms at the hotel while filming the latest Spider-Man movie. With their bromance that had developed, they kept the room unlocked since they were always hanging out in one another's rooms anyway. After wrapping filming for the day, they had discussed the idea of rehearsing a couple of tomorrow's scenes before ordering dinner and finding a video game to play. Upon returning to the hotel, Tom had grabbed a quick shower, tossed on some clothes, and headed over to Jake's room. 

Music was blaring away; looking towards the source, Tom froze as Jake walked into the living room area from the bedroom. His head and face were covered by a towel as he dried his hair and beard...and otherwise the rest of his body was completely uncovered, his skin still glistening with water from the shower he had just emerged from. Tom just stared at the sight of Jake's muscled form, his cock swinging between his legs, bouncing off of a pair of large balls. Finished drying his head, Jake moved the towel and finally saw Tom. "Oh shit!". Grabbing the towel with both hands, he thrust it down, covering his crotch.  
"I... fuck, I'm sorry...I thought we were going to...". Tom's word trailed off with embarrassment as his face shifted to a bright red color.  
"Rehearse...". Jake laughed, trying to ease the tension. Tom gulped, trying not to stare at Jake's body. "Sorry, I lost track of time. Let me go toss on some clothes - be right back.". Wrapping the towel around his waist, Jake returned to the bedroom, swinging the door mostly closed.  
"Sorry!" Tom called out again, his voice still full of embarrassment and surprise.  
Laughter rang out from the bedroom in response. "Don't worry about it!"

Sitting down on the couch, Tom pressed his hand flat against his forehead, still feeling embarrassed. Moments later, Jake reappeared. Seemingly in a hurry, he'd just tossed on a pair of cotton lounge shorts; his skin was still shining with the moisture of the shower, causing the material to cling to his legs just perfectly. Tom gulped again, wondering how he was going to make it through this rehearsal session. "Something to drink?"  
"Uh...sure."  
Returning with a couple of beers, Jake stopped at a small desk and picked up copies of the script, setting everything down onto the coffee table. He tilted his beer bottle at the stack of pages, which had small tabs sticking out. "I marked the parts that we're supposed to film tomorrow morning.".  
Tom took a swig and opened up the booklet. "Might as well go with the order of shooting tomorrow?". Nodding in agreement, Jake picked up his copy and they relaxed on the couch, reading over the scene and its lines. It called for a conversation between their characters, interrupted by a disaster unfolding nearby; Tom's character wanted to lunge towards the action but Jake's character held him back, apparently out of concern. The director was still trying to decide if he'd want it in the final cut but wanted to have it filmed, just in case. Tom was thankful that he was already familiar with the scene's lines because his eyes kept darting up, taking in the sight of Jake's body reclined in the corner of the couch.  
"You ready buddy?" Tom looked up to see Jake smiling at him, waiting.  
"Yeah, sure. The usual?" With Jake's nod, Tom bounced up off of the couch and helped clear the living room area, pushing the coffee table over against a wall while Jake moved a chair, creating an open space for the pair to move around.  
"Alright, we'll put the danger over there..." Jake pointed towards the room's window "...this can be the railing and walkway." He dropped a book to mark the location of the imaginary railing.  
Stepping over a few feet, Tom swung his hand through the air. "The walkway probably wouldn't be that large...so the wall would be about here?"

The duo ran through the scene's lines. "KABOOM!" Jake uttered the noise with gusto, pretending that there was a large explosion in the distance. Tom's head whipped towards the window, followed by a leap in that direction, ready to spring into action. Suddenly, he was yanked backwards, an arm wrapping around his chest. In the moment, all he could focus on was the feeling of Jake's muscular arm against his torso and the heat of the other man pressed against Tom's backside. "We have to..."  
"Huh?"  
A chuckle rumbled out of the broad chest behind him as Jake's hand reached up, ruffling Tom's hair. "Your next line begins with 'We have to'...Spidey wants to head out to save the day." Tom stepped back to his original place.  
"Sorry, forgot. Once more from the top?"  
They ran through the scene a couple more times, making it through their lines with success. Each time, Jake tried a different holding maneuver, trying to figure out one that made the most sense. On take three, Jake had his hand on Tom's shoulder to pull him back with his other arm wrapped around his midsection to hold him in place. The move made sense...but the unintended effect was that their bodies were pressed together pretty tightly. With Jake only wearing thin cotton shorts and Tom in thin gym shirt and shorts...he could feel the contours of Jake's body from chest to groin. A gulp delayed his line, extending the contact for a moment. When Jake spun him around for the remainder of the scene's lines, he muddled his way through, his mind still focused on the feel of Jake's torso and groin while resisting the urge to look down from Jake's eyes. 

"You okay?" They'd rehearsed the scene once more, Tom stumbling through both the words and action a little.  
Tom exhaled, trying to think of an excuse. "I'm good."  
"You sure - you seemed a little distracted on the last couple of run-throughs..."  
His mind raced, trying to figure out a response. 'The best lie has a bit of truth to it.' Tom thought to himself. "I uh...yeah, a bit. I...it's gonna sound stupid."  
A grin stretched from the corner of Jake's mouth. "Like that's not normal for the two of us."  
Chuckling, Tom felt a little bolder and tested the waters with his misdirection. "I uh...well, I'm a bit jealous."  
Jake's eyebrow went up, both curious and a little confused. "Jealous?"  
"Yeah...I...it's not fair. I've been hitting the gym like crazy this year..." Scratching his head, Tom trailed his words off, rambling a little to give the appearance that he was reluctant to speak. "Lifting weights and training...and I'm nowhere near that." He stretched his hand out, gesturing at Jake's torso.  
"Nowhere near what?"  
"Dude, you're big. Chest and arms. And I know you don't work out as much. It's not fair."  
Jake's laughter filled the room. "That's what you're worried about? Kiddo, you're still growing. I was about the same at your age - slim build, had a hard time gaining. Give yourself a couple more years and you'll start broadening out, shoulders and chest...then you'll see more of a difference. Besides, you've definitely made improvements in just the past couple of months, let alone the last year." He knew that being called 'kiddo' might get a rise out of his friend.  
Tom's mind worked on the last part of Jake's comment; they'd been hanging out for months...but why would his friend know what he looked like a year ago?  
"That's all you were worked up about?" A hand on his hip and a raised eyebrow indicated that Jake didn't completely buy Tom's story.  
"Well..." his ears lit up red in embarrassment.  
Closing the space between them, Jake took hold of Tom's shoulder to look him in the eyes. "Kiddo...buddy...nothing you say is going to make me think you're goofier than I already do." He ruffled Tom's hair before resting his hand back on Tom's shoulder.  
The younger guy gave a mock glare and stuck out his tongue before proceeding. "I kinda wish I had some chest hair." His volume was low, the words barely audible.  
"Huh?"  
"I...I'm like completely smooth." Tom's palm ran over his own chest, highlighting his point before turning his wrist so that his hand pointed towards Jake. "And I kinda wonder what it'd be like... It looks more... I dunno, manly?"  
"I mean...I guess. It's can be a pain in the ass with acting though." Jake noticed Tom's confusion. "You get the hair & make-up person in some jobs where they're all 'do we shave his chest?' or 'do we shave part of it?' and they're all, ya know..." His hands moved towards his own chest, circling above it to illustrate. "...trying to figure out a design, which sounds weird. This one time they shaved my chest but the style person was adamant about leaving this." His hand waved over his stomach. "So you don't have to worry about that. And it's faster for you to dry off." He winked and patted Tom on the chest, cutting the nervous energy in the room. "Besides...that might come with time too. Be patient, padawan. Want to try another run through?"  
"Yeah, sure." 

The pair got back in their original positions. "KABOOM!" Both guys yelled out the noise at once, starting the scene. Jake revisited the earlier hold, with his hand on Tom's shoulder and his arm around his waist, figuring that it accomplished the movement best. Tom missed the beat of his line and was opening mouth to utter it when Jake happened to speak instead. "Well, now it's just awkward." Both of them laughed, the movement causing Jake's pecs to press further into Tom's back...not that he was complaining. "Hey, I have an idea... Do you trust me?"  
"Okay." Jake's hands dropped to Tom's waist and curled under the fabric of his shirt and began rising, lifting the material.  
"What're you...?"  
"Trust me." Jake quietly spoke against Tom's ear. His hands continued their ascent, pulling Tom's shirt up and off, dropping it on the floor next to them. "I think this will give you an idea of what chest hair feels like." One hand rested against Tom's chest, the other back on his hip where he pulled Tom closer, Jake's chest pushing up against the other man's back.  
"Oh...I get it now." Tom inhaled as Jake twisted his own torso a little, his pecs lightly grinding against Tom's shoulder blades. The dusting of hair tickled against his back; Jake's movements had the unintended side effect of softly digging Jake's hips against the flesh of Tom's rear. Tom took a deep breath - his friend's meat was soft but he could still feel it wedged in between the globes of his ass, causing his own pulse to quicken.  
"Have a notion of what chest hair feels like now?"  
"Um...kinda?" Tom chuckled as he wiggled his own back against Jake, moving everything from his shoulders down to his hips. "It lets me know what chest hair feels like". His chuckle became a laugh as Jake let out an exasperated sigh and pulled away, smacking Tom on the shoulder.  
"Okay then..." Jake used his grip to spin Tom around; once they were facing each other, he moved forward again. His hand at Tom's hip moved around to the small of his back and tugged forward, pressing their bodies together once more. Now that they were face to face, Jake leaned forward, taking a deep breath so that his chest swelled against Tom's own. "How about that?"

Tom swallowed, every inch of his body very aware of the contact being made with his friend's. Jake's face was next to his so that their chests could be pushed together...but in this stance, their groins and legs were also touching and he was very cognizant of Jake's hands - one against his lower back and the other on his hip. Following Jake's lead from earlier, he slowly shifted his upper body left to right. The hairs along Jake's torso bristled as they moved along his own smooth skin. He continued rocking back and forth, taking in the sensations playing along his body. The two friends often taunted and dared each other, but this was a new level for the pair. "That uh..." Tom looked up at Jake before looking back down at their torsos. "...feels like...chest hair."  
"Well there you go then."  
Tom pushed up a little with his toes so that his body rose, until his chest was more-even with the taller man. He shifted back and forth again before dropping back down.  
"What it...?" The words came out of his mouth before he'd really thought about them, causing Tom to bite the sentence off.  
"What's it what?"  
He realized that Jake probably wasn't going to let him get off of the hook easily, so Tom decided to go ahead with the rest of his question. "What it...feel like to um...like run your...fingers through it?" Having gotten the words out, he blurted out his next thought. "I know, that's stupid."  
Jake pulled back so that he could look at Tom. "Kiddo, you're not stupid." He smiled as Tom's features screwed slightly with feigned annoyance, the old routine they'd been playing for some time now. Taking both of Tom's hands, Jake placed them flat against his chest before resting his own hands on Tom's hips, his fingers reaching around to his friend's lower back, Jake leaned back a couple of inches further to provide some space to move around. "Want to find out?" 

Blinking in surprise, Tom didn't move for a moment. Cautiously, as if he weren't sure if Jake were joking or not, he slowly moved the tips of his fingers. The feel of the short curly hairs bristled under his own skin, stoking his curiosity. Gradually his movements became larger, until his hands were slowly roaming over Jake's chest muscles, exploring the hairs covering both pecs. His index finger spread out further from the rest of his hand and traced down the center of Jake's chest, right between the two pectoral mounds where the hair was a little denser. The motion elicited a gulp from Jake, who began feeling a stirring in his groin. Tom was lost in a world of his own, not really noticing his own manhood begin to swell slightly; his left hand was gently circling around Jake's chest, palm flat against the skin. Meanwhile, his right hand was moving up and down, running through the thicker patch of hair in the center, from the top of Jake's chest to a couple of inches below his pecs. His reverie was broken when he felt Jake's fingers flex involuntarily, softly digging into the top of Tom's ass. He could feel Jake's half-hard cock pressing against his own crotch. Smirking just a little, he looked up to meet Jake's eyes again. "Is that your usual reaction when you rub your chest?" Tom pressed his finger a little more firmly as he ran it up the center of Jake's chest; at the same time, he wiggled his hips slightly to make his meaning more clear.  
"When I rub my chest? No. But when someone cute does it...yeah, maybe." Jake's fingers moved in small circles against the skin of Tom's lower back, his bottom two fingers bumping against the waistband of Tom's shorts.  
"Ohh...you think I'm cute?" Tom grinned, a mixture of amusement and teasing.  
"A little."  
Tom wrinkled his nose at Jake in annoyance again, causing the other man to chuckle. He pushed his hips forward just a little. "Well, someone thinks you're more than a little cute..." Jake leaned in until his lips met Tom's, brushing them lightly. Tom pushed forward, his tongue reaching out to lick the edge of Jake's upper lip as his hand, trapped between their bodies, dug into the skin of Jake's chest. 

To Be Continued...


	2. Hands All Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom continues playing with Jake's torso...but now he's using more than his hands. Things escalate as the pair begin exploring each other's bodies, their friendship bursting into passion.This is a fictional story in which sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted; it is no way based on true events or the sexuality of any of the persons mentioned.   
> If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.
> 
> Special thanks to Andrew P for helping with proofreading and motivation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fictional story in which sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted; it is no way based on true events or the sexuality of any of the persons mentioned.   
> If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.
> 
> Special thanks to Andrew P for helping with proofreading and motivation.

Jake leaned back, further than before, putting a some more of his upper body on display for Tom. In order to keep his balance, he had to tighten his grip on Tom's hips, pressing their groins together a little more firmly. "Want to keep exploring?"  
"Definitely..." Grinning, Tom began sliding his hands around again on Jake's chest, his right hand grazing lower down through Jake's dusting of chest hair. "Do you ever find yourself playing with the hair on your stomach?"  
"Sometimes...usually when I'm waking up or relaxing."  
Tom's fingers played down Jake's upper abs, tracing down the dense trail in the center down to his navel. "It's...softer than the hair on your chest."  
"Mmhmm..." Jake sighed. His cock was rock hard now, trapped next to Tom's own firm rod between their groins. "Not sure why that is." Fingers tensing, he lightly squeezed the area where Tom's lower back met the top of his rear.   
"Like...it's really really soft..." His fingers were sliding up and down the center of Jake's torso while his other hand continued to explore Jake's chest. Glancing up for a moment, his eyes sparkled with curiosity...and just a hint of something else. "Is it all this soft?" His eyes dropped back down, admiring Jake's body.

Emboldened, Jake dropped his hands down to the top of Tom's ass, holding onto it firmly as he leaned back even more, revealing his entire upper body down to the waistband of his shorts. The movement caused their crotches to be pushed together even harder - he could feel Tom's dick throb against his own; a very slight intake of breath was the only sign that Tom was affected by the shift. "There ya go..."  
Tom's fingers splayed out as his hand flattened against Jake's stomach, feeling the abs and the short hairs that spread out from his treasure trail, a light covering over his lower stomach. His other hand squeezed lightly on Jake's pec, his excitement showing at getting the chance to explore Jake's body. In response, Jake hardened his grip on Tom's rear, getting a feel for the younger man's firm ass.   
"What do you think?"  
"It's...the hair is so soft. Which is such a contrast..."  
"A contrast?"  
The skin of Tom's cheeks flushed pink. "Yeah...the muscles underneath are so...firm." His hand slid down Jake's stomach, finger tips pressing into Jake's lower abs.   
"Well, you've got some firm muscles yourself, you know." Jake's fingers flexed, giving a firm squeeze to the globes of Tom's rear. He'd watched it often during filming - so perky and cute, and had wondered what it looked like without the spandex superhero costume covering it up.   
The slightest noise rattled in Tom's throat at the movement. He glanced up to meet Jake's gaze again for just a moment before looking back down. "Thank you." Jake gave the bubble butt another light clench, his thumbs kneading into the muscle. Noticing Tom's face lifting again, he leaned back in. Their lips met once more, the kiss deeper this time, tongues exploring inside each other's mouths. Tom's hands gripped into the front of Jake's body while Jake's own hands clutched Tom's glutes, sliding around to explore the firm globes. 

Tom broke the kiss, a light whimper emitting from his lips as they explored Jake's beard, moving from his chin up to his temple and back down before sliding further to press against the flesh of Jake's neck. The sound was followed by a quiet groan as he felt Jake's hand squeeze harder, pulling their bodies together; he responded by sticking his tongue out and began gliding it up and down, exploring Jake's neck. The two men were both breathing heavily as their bromance finally blossomed to a new level of intimacy. Jake relinquished his grip on Tom's butt with one hand as his friend's tongue snaked along his collar bone; he slid it up Tom's back to bury his fingers into the locks of Tom's hair while the other hand continued to grope the perky rear end. Tom's mouth progressed down, beginning a tour of Jake's chest. His lips kept planting kisses as they traveled across the broad muscle of Jake's left pec; when they finally approached Jake's nipple, the older man tightened his grip on Tom's hair, guiding his friend to take it in his mouth. Tom took the nub between his teeth, lightly biting down as he ran the tip of his tongue across it, feeling it harden. The sensation sent a jolt of pleasure up Jake's spine, causing him to arch his back, smashing their crotches together while heaving his chest against Tom's face. Tom ground his face against Jake's chest, sucking on the nipple harder before finally relinquishing it. His face slowly made its way left, to Jake's right pec, his tongue lapping out with long wet strokes against Jake's skin. His friend was squeezing his ass and gyrating their hips together, one hard shaft rubbing against another. Tom's lips finished their trip, closing on Jake's other nipple and began sucking on it. He kept increasing the intensity, listening to Jake's moans, getting a sense of his friend's delight through the tensing of Jake's hand on his rear...he was pretty sure he was going to have red paw prints there the next day...and relished the idea.

After spending several moments nuzzling Jake's nipple, Tom moved on, returning to the center of Jake's chest and began spending some attention on the patch of hair. He began by rubbing his nose up and down, getting a feel for the coarse hairs. Looking up, he caught Jake's attention as he angled his face, bringing his mouth in contact with the flesh, running his lips and tongue through the patch of fur. Setting his tongue flat, he made one long stroke with his tongue, letting out a whimper of delight as he reached the edge of Jake's collarbone.  
"Fuck kiddo..." The words came softly out of Jake's throat, entranced at the sight playing out just inches away. He watched as Tom slowly moved south, one inch at a time, his tongue reaching out to make long licks back upwards. Ever so gradually, Tom made it past Jake's pecs and began an oral inspection of Jake's abs. His body began sliding down, unfortunately putting his ass out of Jake's reach. Jake's hand slid over Tom's torso, feeling up the taut muscles of his friend's body. When Tom reached the skin right above Jake's navel he began one long lick back up...his journey was halted as he approached Jake's chest. The fingers in his hair tightened as Tom felt pressure downwards, pushing him back south. Jake didn't let up until Tom was all the way down on his knees. The younger man responded by increasing the intensity of his mouth's movements, his tongue lashing out as it followed Jake's trail until reaching the waistband, his eyes still staring into Jake's. His mouth moved back up and to the side, a furious blend of licks and large kisses, eager to taste Jake's lower abs. Now it was his turn to get a feel for his friend's behind, reaching his hands around to squeeze the muscular orbs as he continued his oral efforts in the front. "The hair here is so...soft..." Tom's words were muffled as he refused to part his lips from Jake's skin. Jake's hands did some exploring of their own - one stayed lost in Tom's wavy hair, fingers spreading out to rub against the scalp. The other hand roamed along Tom's jaw, neck, and shoulders, finger tips affectionately playing over the skin, occasionally pressing into the muscle. 

The hair on Jake's stomach was damp with spit, almost appearing as if it had never dried from the earlier shower; the top of his shorts waistband was similarly wet, the thin cotton material changing from light green to a darker hue. Thinking that Tom needed some more room for exploration, Jake shifted his hand from Tom's shoulder to his own waist, slowly tugging down on the shorts until the edge was stopped by the base of his cock. Bringing his hand to the side of Tom's head, he relinquished his grip of the other man's hair and worked the other side of the shorts until they were similarly shifted down. He felt the nails of Tom's fingers scrape down his rump as Tom's mouth shifted south, following Jake's trail of fur to where it met the coarser hair of Jake's dark brown pubes. The sounds of light muffled moans continued non-stop as Tom worked the newly-exposed area with his lips and tongue. Jake watched as Tom's tongue trailed outward along the line of his abdominal muscle that jutted out from his groin to his hip; reaching Jake's waist, Tom began the trip back, this time planting little kisses along the muscle until he was back in the center...and then repeated the motions on the other side. Returning, he began the lick-kiss-lick-kiss pattern again, up and down from Jake's navel to the waistband of the shorts. Whenever Tom reached the southernmost part of his little trip, Jake's cock would be jutted against his neck, still entombed in the cotton shorts; when Tom reached Jake's navel again, he leaned forward, pushing his chest against the hard lump. As Tom's mouth continued cycling north and south, Jake found himself unable to resist pushing down a little on Tom's head, the lust in his crotch building into a need. He swore he could see a slight smirk on the kid's face as he avoided diving down.

Whether or not there was a smirk, Tom was definitely teasing Jake and enjoying watching his friend react. Finally, Tom was eager to move on as well...planting his mouth right below Jake's belly button, he opened his lips and gave a slow firm lick; flicking his tongue, he trailed it back, moving his head down about an inch. He repeated the motion until his chin was pushing against Jake's hard dick, his tongue buried in the trimmed hairs above. "Not as soft here..." He uttered the words slowly before pressing his tongue back against Jake's body, pushing his own head down another inch. The motion pushed Jake's rod down, Tom's chin firmly jammed against Jake's shaft, the tip poking obscenely against Tom's neck. He could feel the heat radiating from the hard tool, throbbing with Jake's pulse. Between that and the thick manly scent that was so much stronger between Jake's legs, Tom somehow became even hornier than he already was before. He gave Jake one more look as he stuck his tongue out and began flicking it up and down; tilting his head downward, his tongue followed suit until it was teasing the top of Jake's shorts. Slowly, he stiffened his tongue and pushed it south, sliding under the cotton material until meeting the base of Jake's cock. Both men moaned at the same time, any pretense that they might still be just playing around long shattered. Tom kept one hand on Jake's ass, squeezing the hard glute as his other hand shot up and landed flat on Jake's upper body, sliding around, continuing to explore his friend's torso. Jake stared, surprised to discover that Tom's mouth was more talented than he had anticipated; he watched as Tom used his tongue and teeth to gradually work the cotton material down, slowly revealing the hard shaft inch by inch, Tom's tongue tracing over the veins before giving a solid wet lap back to the base. Each time the younger man progressed outward, he drug the shorts further along until they reached a point where the elastic started snapping back in place. 

A frustrated growl rumbled from between Jake's legs when the shorts slid back into place for the third time. Jake couldn't help but smile at the sight when Tom looked up and kept staring into his eyes while taking the green cotton between his teeth and pulled back harder until just the tip was left trapped inside. Fuck - the damn kid *was* grinning as he bobbed up and down, as if he were going to just let the shorts slip back into place. Jake flexed his dick, causing it to spring free; the hefty piece of meat tapped Tom on the cheek and then slid up and settled against his nose, leaving a shiny trail of precum across the younger man's chiseled features. The look of surprise *did* make Jake chuckle this time. "You're a damn tease, you know that?"  
Tom grinned ear to ear as he snaked his tongue up Jake's cock, from base to tip. "You like it."  
"Yeah..." Jake smiled as he ran his fingers through Tom's hair. "...although not always." His fingers clenched into a fist and he tugged Tom's head forward, mashing his face into Jake's crotch. Hot breath hit his manhood and spread out across his groin as Tom gave out a long, loud exhale...the man on his knees dug his fingertips into Jake's abs and raked them downward as he began fervently licking up and down the pole, his eagerness on full display at finally getting to find out what Jake's meat tasted like. After exploring the length of Jake's member until it was slick with spit, he reached the end and began swirling his tongue around the arrow-shaped head. A flick of the tongue over the slit and then Tom's lips wrapped around the tip, gently suckling. He felt the hard rod throb, followed by the taste of precum hitting his tongue. A deep moan vibrated down Jake's shaft, followed by a long hard suck as Tom tried to get more of the cock honey in his mouth. 

He felt Jake's hand on the back of his head push down, guiding his seven and a half inches along Tom's tongue and against the back of his mouth. Tom looked up against as he moved forward of his own accord, until the entire length of Jake's tool disappeared down his throat. Watching Tom's lips settle into his pubes, Jake's jaw dropped open a bit, impressed at Tom's deepthroating skill. Tom retreated casually, taking his time as Jake's hard flesh reappeared, the head leaving Tom's lips with a wet popping noise. Wrapping his hand around the base, Tom gently tugged up and down until a pearl of clear fluid emerged at the tip, disappearing with lazy lap of his tongue, a satisfied moan rolling out of his throat. He worked his way forward until he had inhaled Jake's entire cock again...this time, he snaked his tongue out past his bottom lip, rolling it over Jake's furry balls. Jake moaned long and hard, his head rolling back. Gripping his hands in Tom's hair, he thrust forward, trying to bury the last bit of his length into Tom's eager mouth and holding it there, throbbing against Tom's tongue and throat. He held Tom in place until the younger man began pulling back, reluctantly loosening his grip. Tom pulled back, coughing quietly as the dick left his mouth. They fell into a pattern - Tom appreciatively licking Jake's manhood before inhaling its full length; Jake would then grip Tom's head and gently ride his face, an easy grind of his crotch against Tom's hungry mouth. Occasionally Tom would break the pattern by diving downward, running his tongue around Jake's nuts while his hand slid up and down the length of meat overhead. 

Feeling his balls begin to churn, Jake reached down and pulled Tom to his feet, not wanting to cum yet. He brought Tom's mouth back to his own, their tongues wrestling while their hands roamed one another's bodies. The intensity of their kiss deepened, punctuated with soft moans. Jake took a step forward, stepping out of his shorts and forcing Tom to move backward; they slowly made their way toward the bedroom. Somewhere along the route he pulled down Tom's gym shorts, leaving the younger man in only a pair of baby blue briefs. Crossing the living room and entering the bedroom, their progress stopped when Tom backed into the end of the bed. Jake lifted up Tom's thigh, pulling the younger man onto the mattress, laying him down and covering his friend's body with his own. Hips grinding against one another as they continued making out, Jake's hard member jabbed against the soft cotton fabric of Tom's briefs, rubbing along the hard lump trapped inside. Tom couldn't seem to figure out if he wanted to run his hands over Jake's chest and arms, or down his back and ass...meanwhile, Jake kept going back and forth between kissing Tom's mouth and running his tongue over the other man's jaw and neck. Reaching under Tom's side, he growled as he turned his friend and now-lover over, pressing his hardness against Tom's rear and attacking his neck and shoulders with his tongue. Tom breathed heavily and dug his fingers into the sheets as Jake moved down, his tongue tracing down Tom's spine as his fingers played over the young man's slim muscled body. His mouth reached the part of Tom's lower back that curves back upward...where his mouth began planting slow affectionate kisses over the rise of Tom's rear until it was stopped by the waistband of Tom's underwear. Keeping his mouth in place, he continued slowly playing with the area with his lips and tongue as he ran his thumbs up and down the firm muscles of Tom's butt. Slowly, he began pulling on the fabric, watching as the waistband shifted down, revealing more of Tom's body until the upper cleft of his ass cheeks was exposed. Landing his tongue there, he gave a very slow, firm lick before pressing his lips to the flesh with a kiss. Tom groaned beneath him, shifting his hips eagerly. Applying pressure with his thumbs, Jake continued to slowly shift the briefs down, following the movement of the waistband with his tongue. Finally, the elastic strip settled down against the top of Tom's thighs, his entire beautiful rear end on display. Jake pressed his tongue to the bottom and ran it up the crevice until he reached the cleft at the top. Kneading the firm buns, he spread them apart, his tongue diving down into the widening gap. Tom moaned louder and tried to thrust his hips back - instead, Jake pushed down with his hands, pinning the other man in place. Frustrated, Tom squirmed, his legs shifting below Jake's weight as his hands ran across the sheets. His exasperation mounted as Jake took his sweet time moving southward. "Jake..."  
"Hmmm?" The sound of Jake's voice was muffled, lost between Tom's glutes.  
"Please..." Grinning, Jake spread Tom's cheeks apart until he could see his friend's hole...and quickly ran his tongue across it. "Ah, yesss..." Again, Jake held Tom down, preventing him from moving his rear end upward.   
"That?" Jake gave Tom's entrance another lick.  
"Yeah...fuck, that."  
"Later, kiddo. We'll get to *that* later. But for now..." Jake dove back down; playtime was over as he began devouring Tom's ass. To Tom, it felt as if his tongue and mouth were everywhere - on his hole, on his buns, even jabbing a little inside. If Jake's tongue wasn't tickling his rear, then his beard was, or his fingers. Anyone watching would have known when Jake stiffened his tongue and drove it into Tom's tight rear...his friend's entire body stiffened underneath as he gave out a great groan.   
"Fuuuuuuck....don't stop!"  
Jake continued spending attention on Tom's hole, getting it nice and wet. Tom felt him pull away, leaving the cool air of the room breezing over his spit-covered ass...until a finger pressed, gently at first. Jake pursed his lips, dropping some spit where his digit was against Tom's hole, getting it slick before pushing forward. Both men moaned - Tom at the sensation of Jake's penetration and Jake at the tightness that was Tom's entrance. He didn't stop until his entire digit was buried inside...pulling back, he felt Tom's sphincter squeeze, so impossibly tight. "Damn kiddo...is this your first time?"  
"Um, no...why?"  
"Fuck, you're so..." He spat on his finger again before driving it back inside. "...you're so fucking tight."   
Tom pushed back, swinging his hips up to meet Jake's hand. "Thanks," his response muffled against the mattress. He felt Jake continue to work his finger in and out...and then more pressure as a second fingertip made its way inside as well. Jake's other hand pushed Tom's rear up into the air, allowing him access to finally get his mouth onto Tom's balls, lathering them in spit before continuing down and taking Tom's manhood into his mouth. He continued driving his fingers into Tom as he worked his mouth up and down Tom's hard throbbing dick.

Withdrawing his fingers, Jake took Tom by the hips and pushed him flat again before flipping him over onto his back. Lifting one of Tom's legs, his fingers found their way back inside Tom's hole as he swallowed Tom's cock again. The rising sounds of Tom's moaning drove him on, increasing the intensity until he was thrusting in and out, slamming his knuckles against Tom's entrance, the muscles of his own arm flexing with the exertion. Tom had his hands all over Jake's head and shoulders, his hips bouncing up to thrust his cock into Jake's hungry mouth and down to meet his thick fingers. 

"Jake...?" Tom's voice was a little high pitched, the single word coming out as a gasp.   
"Mmhmm?". Unwilling to remove Tom's cock from his lips for even a moment, Jake's muffled response shivered down Tom's shaft.   
"Please...". He ground his ass down on Jake's hand. "Fuck me...I need to feel you..."  
There was a wet smack as Jake released Tom's dick and it landed against it's owner's stomach. Jake crawled forward, planting kisses along Tom's skin as he progressed, until their faces met once more. Tom's mouth opened immediately as Jake's tongue ran across his lower lip...at the same time, Jake reached over and opened the nightstand drawer, retrieving a small bottle from inside. Lifting Tom's legs up, he rested them over his shoulders as he reached back down, the sound of a plastic cap opening causing Tom to moan again in anticipation. He looked down between his legs and watched as Jake's hand worked up and down his own member, now covered in lube; pressing his thumb against the base, Jake pointed his tool down and leaned forward, placing the head at Tom's entrance. Tom could feel it pulse, hard hot flesh against his hole. The pair stared into each other's eyes as Jake gently pushed forward, his manhood penetrating his younger friend's rear. Tom's ring opened for him, sealing firmly around the end of his shaft. A soft sigh escaped from between Jake's lips. He heard Tom whimper with pleasure as an inch of cock slid inside. "Ohh......Jake, damn...". Tom's eyes closed as he took a deep breath; his toes curled, the movement noticed by Jake, enticing him on. Looking down, he watched as half of his length slowly sank into his co-star, the tight tunnel squeezing his cock. Returning his gaze upward, he saw Tom's head roll back as Jake's hips pulled away, until only the tip remained inside. Again he moved forward, a little more quickly this time, until just a couple of his inches remained exposed. He grunted in pleasure, amazed at how easily Tom could take a dick while being so damn tight inside. With one more set of thrusts back and forth, he buried the rest of his meat inside, grinding his hips against Tom's rear as if he were trying to get every last bit inside; Tom's fingers curled into the sheets, a long moan of pleasure rolling out of his throat. 

"Tom...". Jake breathed out the name as he pulled back and thrust back in, Tom's hips rising slightly to meet his movement. He repeated the motion, a little faster this time, and again, a little harder, sighing out Tom's name. Tom's calves flexed against his shoulders, his ass clamping down on each outward stroke, as if he didn't want Jake to pull out...as if that was likely to happen. Instead, the tempo increased until he was no longer exploring his friend's body but properly fucking it, his hips smacking against Tom's rear. "Fuck Tom, you're so...".   
"Jake...damn, you feel so...". Their sentences kept trailing off, lost in lust, the both knowing what the other was thinking, completing the sentence in their mind as their bodies became one. Sliding his hands down, Jake gripped Tom's thighs, beginning to pound into his ass, wanting to dominate the impossibly tight hole. Tom's toes kept curling in pleasure, clenching the sheets in his fists, writhing on the mattress below, lost in the sensation as Jake's rod rammed in and out, harder and harder with each stroke. 

Sensing his balls beginning to boil, Jake wasn't ready for this long-awaited encounter to end. Slowing his pace, he leaned forward, wrapping Tom's legs around his waist while his torso lowered to touch Tom's chest, their lips meeting once more. He shoved his tongue into Tom's mouth, feeling the lips close on it and sucking a little before granting access inside. One hand gripped Tom's hair as the other ran up and down his side, exploring the outside while thrusting slowly, appreciating the slim muscled body inside and out. Occasionally he would stop, buried to the hilt, grinding his pelvis against Tom's firm cheeks until he heard a growl of frustration in response. Chuckling, he would pick up the pace again, slowly long-dicking the hungry bottom. A couple of times Jake stopped, shuddering until his impending orgasm subsided. 

Both men were drenched in sweat from their efforts, unaware and uncaring of the passage of time, fixated only on one another's bodies. Tom was flushed, his now-damp locks of hair pressed messily against his forehead. Pushing his hands against Jake's shoulders, he dislodged the bigger man from on top of him. Surprised by the motion, Jake was easily flipped onto his back and watched as Tom quickly swung a leg over to straddle his waist. Holding the base of Jake's dick, Tom sank all the way down, his hands sliding up Jake's body until they rested on the broad pecs. Digging his fingers into the hairy chest, Tom lifted his hips and dropped them as he began riding the hard cock. Nearly overwhelmed with passion, the only sounds the pair were able to make were Jake's breathy moans and Tom's needy whimpers, as well as the slap of flesh against flesh as the young actor bounced up and down, his own dick smacking against Jake's abs. One hand on Tom's chest and one on his thigh, Jake helped hold the other man up as he continued his anal assault on Jake's cock, riding it with abandon as his body neared climax. "Jake...Jaake...Jaaaake...fuuuuck". One last time, his ass met Jake's groin and held there, his hole clamping around Jake's shaft as he began releasing his load. The first two shots decorated Jake's neck and chest...after that, he began making a mess of the other man's abs. His own body was rigid, muscles flexed and his head rolled back with his mouth open, lost as hot waves of passion wracked his frame. 

Spent, he collapsed like a rag doll, curling down onto Jake. Tilting his head up, he began kissing Jake's beard and then his lips. When the hard tool still buried inside began sliding in and out once more, his lips matched the increasing intensity of Jake's thrusts. Lips and tongue ventured south, exploring his friend's pecs again...ending the evening the same way it began. This time the chest hair was wet with sweat, the taste salty from Jake's perspiration as well as Tom's cum. Tom's mouth worked harder, unable to get enough of the taste and feel of Jake's body; he felt a strong pair of hands grab his hips and hold him firmly in place as Jake thrust up, fast and hard, pounding Tom's hole with everything he had. His hand pressed down, mashing Tom's face into his chest as his lower body slammed up and locked in place. Yelling out, he began unloading his balls deep inside Tom's ass, shot after shot painting the walls of Tom's tunnel. Tom groaned, welcoming Jake's seed, flexing his ass to milk the throbbing tool. 

As Jake's orgasm ebbed, he relaxed his grip on Tom. Still holding each other their bodies melted into one another. Soft kisses along Jake's chest worked their way up his neck, over his beard, until they found their way to Jake's lips. Time was meaningless as they cuddled in post-sexual bliss, lost in the touch and taste of each other. With a contented sigh, Tom pressed his forehead to Jake's and stared into his eyes, smiling.   
"So..." His words trailed off, heavy with thought.   
'Damn, here it comes...the regret at crossing the line,' Jake thought.   
"...is that how we're doing the scene tomorrow?". He blinked, somehow the picture of innocence despite being sweaty, naked, and still having Jake's half-hard dick buried in his ass.  
Jake's eyes widened in surprise, a loud laugh rumbling out of his broad chest. "You little..."  
"Hey, I'm just asking...we *were* in the middle of a rehearsal, after all.". An adorable grin strteched Tom's mouth up in one corner.   
*smack*. Jake's hand landed heavily on Tom's rear. "No, that's not how we're filming it."  
"Hey, that hurt..." Tom pinched Jake's nipple in retaliation.   
"Kiddo, please. Your ass took much worse abuse than that tonight," Jake laughed.   
The pair continued harassing each other, their strong-knit bromance rising to the forefront...although now there was a new and wonderful layer to explore. 

The End...For Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.  
> Comments, feedback, and ideas can be emailed to: red.cheshire@yahoo.com

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.
> 
> Comments, feedback, and ideas can be emailed to: red.cheshire@yahoo.com  
> Follow me on Instagram: @redcheshire


End file.
